A construction machine, in particular a large-sized hydraulic excavator, is used for excavation of earth and stones in a very wide worksite, for example. In general, such a large-sized hydraulic excavator is continuously operated for the purpose of increasing productivity. If any abnormality occurs, the operation of the hydraulic excavator must be stopped for repair. Depending on a degree of the abnormality, it may happen that the operation of the hydraulic excavator must be ceased for a long period. In such a case, because production work using that hydraulic excavator must be suspended, it is required to change steps of a production schedule.
In view of such a situation, a monitoring device for a hydraulic working machine is proposed in which, when an abnormality is detected in, e.g., an engine system, status variables (detection data) related to an engine operating state in a certain period until the detection of the abnormality are selectively stored and accumulated as operation data while being displayed (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). With the proposed related art, abnormality diagnosis can be advantageously made and trouble-shooting can be promptly performed by using the operation data in the certain period until the detection of the abnormality.
Patent Document 1: JP,A 7-119183